Just A Note
by Black Hole
Summary: Krit returns home to find a note from Syl...


Just A Note…Title: Just A Note…  
Author: Black Hole  
Rating: PG-13 – Because of some swearing – but if you watch the show – it   
shouldn't be a shock to you.  
Spoilers: Post-Ep for AJBAC [mmm hmm, yet another]  
Summary: Krit comes home to find a note from Syl…  
Disclaimer: The show and characters do not belong to me. It belongs to some   
people from Fox or whatever e.g. Cameron and Eglee  
  
  
Krit walked into the kitchen to retrieve the cold pasta on the side that he had   
started eating the night before. He had just been out to collect the groceries   
for Syl, seeing that she had been in a bad state ever since the surprise attack   
on the Manticore complex DNA labs. She had taken the deaths of Max and Zack   
pretty hard, along with Logan. Soon after they returned from the assault, Logan   
had mentally snapped and attempted suicide. Ever since then he had been   
seriously ill in hospital. Lydecker ran off to hide under some rock – either   
from the new director or the rogue X5s, it wasn't completely sure which he   
considered the most lethal.  
  
Krit was now alone to look after the needs of Syl and himself and struggling to   
do so since he was also wrestling with his own grief for the deaths of his   
'siblings'. He knew that Zack had loved Max, but that Max had not returned his   
affections. Sometimes, Krit thought, that maybe it may have been better if Big   
Brother had had a girlfriend or someone else to share his feelings and life   
with. Maybe then it would have been easier for Zack to understand the other X5's   
'phoney sentimentality'.  
  
Catching sight of a piece of paper stuck on the front of the fridge with a   
magnet, Krit quickly crossed the room and started to read:   
  
  
Dearest Krit,  
  
This is just a note to you to tell you that I am very sorry. I really just   
have no idea what to say to you other than I'm sorry. I'm sorry for the way that   
I relied totally on you to deal with the pressures of looking after a sibling, a   
friend and your own heartaches. I would like to say thank you to you because of   
that and that you will no longer have to deal with this any longer.  
  
This is just a note to tell you that I appreciate your being supportive in my   
time of misery. I appreciate that you have thought nothing of yourself during   
the past six weeks since the assault and instead put others before yourself.  
  
This is just a note to tell you that I have always respected you as a   
brother, and overall my best friend. I also have something to confess to you   
Krit. I confess that I was in love with Zack. I always thought that I was worthy   
of Zack's love, but he was so fucked up with his own infatuation with Max, he   
never noticed me. I'm not angry with Max though, I'm angry with Zack. I'm angry   
with Zack, not for not loving me, but leaving me. He left us Krit, how dare he?   
He was our CO. He was our leader and he left us without someone to look up to   
and to rely upon to get us out of run-ins with Manticore. No one can fill his   
shoes, even you know that Krit.  
  
I can't take this anymore Krit, please forgive me. I can't deal with the   
fact that Manticore is picking us off one by one. Ben, Tinga, Max and Zack. I   
can't take having to stay on the run for the rest of my life. Even worse I can't   
take living without Zack. Please forgive me Krit. Don't think of this as any   
fault of your own, it is not your doing that we were made by scientists in   
laboratories as experiments. Please forgive me. Forgive me for what I am about   
to do.  
  
Always And Forever Yours,  
  
Syl  
  
~xxx~  
  
Krit began to panic and searched all of the rooms in the flat, flinging open   
doors as he did so. Finally, he reached the bathroom at the end of the corridor.   
The door was locked. With a mighty kick, he knocked down the door only to see a   
dead Syl with a gun in her hand.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yep – I know – not one of my best, but I was very bored this morning with   
nothing to do and my mind wandered and come up with this in about thirty   
minutes. Hope you liked it anyway. Any reviews would be welcome.  



End file.
